


Horizon Headcannons

by KittyNikola



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNikola/pseuds/KittyNikola
Summary: Horizon headcannons, why not share them w everyone!
Relationships: Bloodhound & Horizon | Mary Somers, Horizonhound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Horizon💫✨

=  
Her dominant waist side is heavily scarred in a blotched esc pattern from Newt (black hole Newt) In an accident where Newt malfunctioned she was found with her flesh sucked and torn off by the machine.

she has to re-adapt to the new ways of living since she was in space. very often goes to place things down in mid air as she’s not quite adjusted to having gravity again. (a lot of broken mugs)

=  
ADHD and Anxiety

=  
Horizons fingers are extremely damaged, healed over diffrent colour skin. Bumpy and uneven. Due to this she can’t feel things in her fingertips from how tough the skin has built up. Very torn and bloody, she wears those finger badges.

=  
White streak in hair

=  
Newts constellation in a little box tattooed on her upper or lower back

=  
BH, Natalie and Renee all take turns in looking after her. When Renee is away in games Natalie will often come to her lab and help Mary with any projects she was working on. Natalie would get tired before long and Horizon would tuck her in with Nessie and softly sing to her like she would newt.

=  
Horizon sings/hums lullaby’s to injured or distressed legends. Wattson if she is overwhelmed, or other legends as they are loosing blood and panicking. She doesn’t like seeing the younger legends in distress.  
(Check next chapter for a list of songs + their yt links)

=  
She has breakdowns time to time. She has moments where she believes she’s seeing newts but it’s just a hallucination, her breakdowns can be triggered by very small things

=  
Horizon struggles to make promises.   
wattson once made a silly little promise to her and she froze and started to tear up slightly, it was the first time she heard that since loosing Newt.

=  
Horizon likes slow dancing! “‘Cmon darlin.. let’s take a break...’ stands up and slides the disc into the record player and takes her hands” she likes to dance with wattson in a special mother/daughter type way, since wattson never knew her mum. She teaches her to dance and shows her the ropes and the correct steps to take.

=  
Them all in that hospital room. Renee sat in the chair hand over her mouth silently crying watching Horizon lift natt up to hold her and climb in bed with her. All the ivs and cords draped over her side as natt was barley awake. Curled up and huddled to Mary's chest as she hummed and sung softly


	2. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol just her lullabies

You Are My Sunshine https://youtu.be/2cBzMSPYKas

Somewhere Over The Rainbow https://youtu.be/PSZxmZmBfnU

Build Me Up Buttercup https://youtu.be/jcfAqkPEBtI

Can’t help Falling In Love https://youtu.be/6ThQkrXHdh4

This Is Home https://youtu.be/9YgmMJJ34k

Love Me As If There Was No Tomorrow https://youtu.be/zJP_kokzcxg

Bite https://youtu.be/EJ5IV2Wz1a4

I’ve Got You Under My Skin https://youtu.be/C1AHec7sfZ8

Little Pistol https://youtu.be/Y7cTzC9qA3

The Night We Met https://youtu.be/RTbJkenWKY8

Coffee https://youtu.be/dlPWwlIyttI

Love Like You https://youtu.be/Dk2duijQu7I

Put Your Head On My Shoulders https://youtu.be/2M_VizqOu8c

Truce https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGrMZUsmpMKwjORwIDtcP5Lm8bobcIGZ5


End file.
